Carnivalmageddon Preview - Mine is Happy 2
Narrator: Tatsumi, greatly concerned for his girlfriend's unnatural happiness, gathers some of his friends, who are also concerned by this change in Mine's character. In the hopes that they may return her to normal. (Tatsumi Black Star Mako Rottytops Ibuki and White Star are all seen in the same room) Tatsumi: Okay. So you all know why you're here? Black Star: Yeah. Someone's been eating all my star cookies and we need to find out who! Ibuki! Ibuki: What!? Tatsumi: No you idiot! We need to find out what's wrong with Mine! Black Star: Oh yeah that too. Rottytops: Yeah its so weird. Black Star caused a super big mess and Mine didn't get mad at her. White Star: Wait you DID make a giant hole in the base!? Black Star: Um.... No? White Star: Oh I'll beat your ass later boy! But right now THIS Is more of an issue! I mean Mine always gets mad at me! I don't know why though given I'm always a perfect gentleman. Tatsumi: Yeah.... perfect gentleman.... White Star: She always gets mad when I nicely ask her for something. Even something simple like toast. But today.... Nothing! Just that... Smile. That smile.... Ibuki: She does look cute when she smiles. Am I right Tatsumi? Tatsumi: Yeah she is but- White Star: THERE IS NOTHIGN CUTE ABOUT! ITS SO DAMN SCARY!! HOW CAN ANYONE BE THIS HAPPY!?!? Tatsumi: I have to be honest: While I really enjoy seeing Mine happy this just isn't right. I mean Mine shouldn't be happy when she does stuff she hates. Like what White Star is having her do right now. White Star: What I wanted is perfectly reasonable! Tatsumi: We'll talk about why what your having Mine do ISN'T reasonable at all later! First we need to figure a way to get Mine back to normal. Anyone got any ideas? (The group sits in silence. Trying to think of how to make Mine turn back to normal) Black Star: I have an idea! Mako: What is it Black Star? Black Star: Ok. Mine is right now in the kitchen cooking stuff for dad right? Tatsumi: Yeah. Black Star: Then when she's done, we'll have her bring the food into big room. Then.... We cause the BIGGEST mess possible! We do everything that makes Mine angry! When she sees all this happening right in front of her, she'll just snap! There's no way she'll be happy after what she sees us do. Rottytops: That's a great idea Black Star! Tatsumi: Okay that sounds good but what if it doesn't work? I mean she didn't get mad at you for putting a giant hole in the base. Black Star: Well that's where you come in Tatsumi. Tatsumi: Me? Black Star: If by some chance Mine doesn't get angry by what we did, then you have to go to Mine and- (Black Star whispers to Tatsumi. Tatsumi's eyes open up really wide) Tatsumi: No! No way! I will not do that! Black Star: Tatsumi you have to do it! Its only thing that will TRULY set Mine over the edge! Tatsumi: But I can't! I can't- Black Star: DO YOU WANT YOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK TO NORMAL!!?? THEN YOU HAVE TO DO IT!! IT MIGHT BE THE ONLY WAY!! Tatsumi:..... (Sighs) All right.... But only if this plan of yours fails. Black Star: Then let's hope it doesn't. (Meanwhile in the kitchan, Mine has finished the last of White Star's food. And with her is McCree) Mine: Thank you so much for the help McCree. Thanks to you I was able to get all this done. It makes me so happy. McCree: My pleasure Mine. Couldn't just leave a little lady alone when she needed help. Gotta say though, I'm surprised to see you so happy today. Mine: I really can't explain but everything just feels so right. It just makes me want to smile. McCree: Well as long as your happy guess that's what matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some Shimpo's to hunt. (McCree goes off) Mine: Such a gentleman. Well I better get this food to White Star. (White Star enters the kitchan) White Star: (Sultry) Hey there doll face. Mine: Hello White Star. Good news. Your food is all ready. White Star: Hmm yeah I see that. You can bring into the meeting room. Mine: I'll get right on it. White Star: But before that.... (White Star gets behind Mine and starts putting his hands on her) White Star: (Sultry) What do you say you and I have some.... Dessert first? Like say... In my room? Mine: Dessert? White Star its a bit eariler don't you think? White Star: (Sultry) Oh don't worry about that. (Pulls Mine closer to him) I think now's the perfect time for something.... Smooth and creamy. (White Star suddenly goes the extra mile and licks Mine's cheek.) White Star: (Sultry) Hmm.... Creamy.... So how's that make you feel doll face? Your panties wet yet? Or any... Other feeling? That's not happy? (Mine is slient for a moment. But she takes White Star's hands and turns to face him) Mine: White Star you should know this by now. Me and Tatsumi are a couple. And we love each other. I'm sorry but as nice as having sweets in your room sounds, I don't feel that way about you. Not to mention you are a much older then me. But it really does make me happy to know how much you care. (White Star stares at her smile, once again getting creeped out) White Star: RAAAAHH!! WHY WON'T YOU GET MAD!!!???? GET MAD DAMN IT!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Runs off) Mine: Well that was odd. Oh well. I better bring this food to the meeting room. (Mine is seen carrying some of the food for White Star to meeting room. Because there's so much she has to make repeated trips. But that doesn't seem to damage her good mood. As Mine is making another trip, loud heavy metal music starts blairing. Mine loses but quickly regains her balance so she doesn't spill the food. She looks and sees the cause of the music. Its Ibuki, who's playing on her guitar. She takes notice of Mine) Ibuki: OH HEY MINE!!! SORRY IF THIS IS TOO LOUD!!! I GOTTA PRACTICE FOR MY NEXT CONCERT!!! I HOPE YOU NOT "MAD" OR ANYTHING!!! Mine: No not at all! Ibuki: WHAT!!?? Mine: I SAID NOT AT ALL! Ibuki: WHAT!!!??? Mine: Sorry Ibuki! As much I'd love to hear you music I have to get this food to the meeting room! Ibuki: WHAT!!!!????? (Mine doesn't reply but Ibuki notices Mine's smile as she turns around and leaves. After a moment Ibuki stops playing) Rottytops: Did it work? Ibuki: Nope. Still happy. Rottytops: Aw man.... (Pulls out waki-taki) This is Zombie Athlete! Operation: Perverted Old Man and Annoying Heavy Metal failed! Ibuki: Hey! White Star (Over waki-taki) Hey! Rottytops: Move forward with Opertation: Big Mess! (Scenes changes to Black Star) Black Star: (On Waki-Taki) Roger that. Tatsumi. Stand by in case this doesn't work. Tatsumi: (Over waki-taki) I REALLY hope it works cause I don't want to do what you suggested. Black Star: This will work Tatsumi. This will bring Mine's anger out once and for all. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Carnivalmageddon Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Previews Category:Spinoffs